The transition away from the use of petroleum as a primary source of energy has resulted in the increasing reliance on electrical power delivered via the electrical grid. For example, in addition to its use in powering air-conditioning and heating systems, machinery, and appliances in homes and businesses, electrical energy is increasingly being used to power automobiles and other types of vehicles.
Although electrical power is often perceived as clean by consumers due to the absence of perceivable environmental impact at the point at which it is used, electrical power is in fact typically generated by the combustion of coal and natural gas. As a result, it would be desirable to reduce reliance on electrical power delivered over the electrical grid through substitution of that grid power by electrical power generated cleanly and renewably, at or near its point of use. For instance, solar power generated at home, on site by a business, or onboard by a vehicle, may advantageously be used to reduce the consumption of electrical power obtained from commonly used and relatively dirty sources such as coal and natural gas.